What I Used to Be
by Heros Omnes
Summary: "He is highly dangerous and armed, keep a three foot distance at all times. Try to bring him back alive, if not. Kill him."   "Yes, sir."


**Are you with me?**

**Friday, April 7th**

This was the day shit went wrong. Where I found out that the government was using everybody. That meant _I _was using everybody too. I worked for the government. I was high up there, I was part of the Omegas. **(A/N, Not real force of government. I think, but I didn't research. Deal with it) **We were the top, the best of the best. Most of the day was spent training. We were Alpha team, the top of the chain. I was in charge of us all, basically. I only took orders from the president. My team consisted of four people. That was all we needed.

There was Nico, the gothic man who was obsessed with dead people. He was tall, I guess. Something like 6 feet. He could be scary to other people, anybody who didn't know him would probably want to run and hide. Nico could give one of the scariest glares ever. He was also like my little brother, even though he was only a year younger.

Then there was Thalia, the punk rocker chick. Again, like a little sister. Also Nico's girlfriend. If you were on the other end of their hate list, you would want to run and hide. They can be _really_ damn scary, but then again anybody in the Omegas could be. Especially Alpha team. Thalia was about 5'6. It's pretty hilarious if you call her short, if you were her friend, at least. What she doesn't have in height she has in attitude. Or in her obsession over Green Day.

Then there was Grover. G-man was my best friend through elementary school. He used to be the kid everybody picked on, so I befriended him, he always seemed kind of cool. Grover was about 5'11. He was a tree hugging hippie. Always wearing a rasta cap and droning on about the enviornment. He's fun to make fun of, we always claim him to not be human because of the way he talks about humans ruining the enviornment.

Then there was me. Perseus Jackson. The leader of this band of madness. If I wasn't used to these guys yet, I'd probably be insane. Or maybe I already am. Oh well, madness is fun. I usually get teased about my love for the ocean. I'm kind of like the Grover of the ocean.

Anyway, back to how I found out the government is so messed up. I was talking to the president about some recent findings in my team's latest mission. We brought up the chip I found of top secret information. I got to see what was on it. I thought that maybe it was lies, until the president told me that this chip has to never see the eyes of the public. It would send an image of a 'corrupted government', he said. He was right, we are corrupted. He gave me the chip and told me to hide it, destroy it, just make sure nobody can ever look at this again. He wishes.

I walked back to the team's shared house (Holy shit, shoot me now) and called everybody around the computer to show them what the hell we have been 'helping' with.

"No fucking way" Nico muttered, mostly to himself.

"Oh my gods" was Grover's big contribution to this. But Thalia's I liked the most.

"We kind of suck, don't we?" Thalia announced to us. I laughed, my friends were awesome.

"Well guys, guess what we're gonna do?" I yelled out to the rest of them.

"What would that be, oh wonderful leader?" was their sarcastic reply.

"We're going to fix all the wrongs we've done! We're going to show this to everybody."

I got a silence for a while, and a couple of 'what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking' stares, before everybody started an uproar. I decided to let them rant for a while before breaking it up.

"QUIET!" I yelled. It instantly calmed down and they stared at me. Grover was the first to ask me a question.

"Won't this make us the government's number one enemy, though?" I looked him dead in the eye and said something that none of them wanted to hear. Hell, I didn't want to hear it either.

"Yes." I said. Grover stared at me and then slapped me and yelled

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I sighed, I knew this was going to happen.

"Fine. Then I'll do this by myself, but don't think I won't hesitate to fire back when you come after me." I told them all, even shocking myself. Although I guess that was true. Nobody said anything. I guess I actually was doing this alone. I guess I could work alone. Sometimes I did work better alone. I pulled out my badge with the big Greek 'omega'**Ω**, and slammed it onto the table while looking them all in the eyes so they knew I was serious.

"Nobody gonna stop me from commiting high treason?" I asked them all. They just continued staring at me, asking with their eyes for me not to do this. Nobody was going to stop me.

"Good."

With that, I walked out. I was totally alone for this mission. _My _mission. _My Last_ mission. This is where I would die, telling everybody in the world that our government sucks dick at what they do. I could deal with that, although I would be considered the biggest traitor ever by the government. Damn, they aren't going to stop until I'm either arrested or dead. With that, I gave the chip to the news, not showing my face. The government was fucked. Go team Jackson.

I got some money from the chip, because I sold it to some other news companies and such claiming to have the biggest scoop about what the government does that they don't want us to know about. I now have a couple hundred thousand and a gun. The fun I can have.

Then, I ran. I needed to be gone. Forever. I needed to not exist, my old team knew who did this and they were loyal to the president. Oh joy, I'm going to be hunted by everybody I loved like a brother or sister. They were probably going to be the ones the president sends, they were the best. But so was I, I guess. Well, let the games begin.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue my story of Perseus Jackson vs. everybody else ever, or not? I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, BUT I GOT HALFWAY THROUGH THE CHAPTER AND THEN HIT WRITERS BLOCK FOR IT. YAY! Also, this was inspired by the movie 'Safe House'. Kind of. REVIEW!**


End file.
